


Kylo cabello blanco

by Beebee_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando tus hijos son traviesos y te hacen bromas pesadas...-¿Pero que demonios? - Gritó el emperador Kylo Ren al verse al espejo.-Kylo qué suced... jajajajajjaja - La emperatriz se comenzó a reír de su marido, que gran broma que le hicieron sus gemelos.Una travesura de los príncipes Sem y Ron Solo Ren.◼️◼️◼Pequeño one-shot inspirado en los dibujos de afterblossom que publicó en Twitter sobre Ben con el cabello blanco.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Kylo cabello blanco

—Jajajajjajajajajajaj - La emperatriz Rey no dejaba de reírse de su marido, la broma que hizo los gemelos Sem y Ron de cambiar la crema de cabello de su padre por decolorante era muy divertida.

—No es gracioso Rey. - Dijo Kylo enfadado.

Él estaba seguro de que los altos mandos de su Nuevo Imperio se burlarían de su cabello actualmente blanco por culpa de sus hijos, cuando los encontrará lo iban a pagar caro esos mocosos.

No te enojes solo fue una broma ... a parte te queda muy bien el blanco mi amor ...

*****

*****

*****

—Se puede saber ¿por qué creyeron que esto sería gracioso? - Gritó Kylo a sus hijos.

A pesar de que su padre estaba enojado con ellos, los príncipes gemelos Sem y Ron no estaban asustados, sabían perfectamente que su padre jamás les haría daño.

No se arrepentian de su broma.

—Tienes que admitir que tu estilo es muy versátil, te queda bien el blanco. - Ron intentó calmar las aguas siendo halagador con su padre, pero no funcionó.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? - Kylo creía que su hijo menor seguía burlándose de él.

Sem miró a Ron, él se encargaría de hablar ahora.

—Papá perdonanos, no pensamos en las consecuencias que esto te traería.

«Mentiroso» Le dijo Ron a su hermano mayor a través de su enlace mental. «Sabíamos perfectamente lo que pasaría».

Sem lo ignoró. Al diablo la sinceridad, eso no sirve cuando tu padre es Kylo Ren y esta enojado contigo.

—Prometemos no repetir este tipo de bromas y aceptaremos cualquier castigo que nos des.

«Habla por ti Sem»

«Cállate Ron, no seas imbécil ¿Quieres qué se enojé más?»

—¿Cualquier castigó? - Kylo sonrió malicioso, sabía perfectamente cual sería el castigó que les daría a sus hijos.

*****

*****

*****

—¿Mira en lo que nos mentiste Sem?

—Perdón, no pensé que nos haría esto.

Los dos príncipes se miraban al espejo.

Tenían el pelo teñido de blanco.

**Author's Note:**

> No pude poner las imágenes, aún estoy aprendiendo a usar está plataforma.


End file.
